The Break of Summer
by mentepura
Summary: It's the summer after the heartbreak of Nationals. New relationships form as old ones fade.
1. A Long Summer

Puck could feel Lauren tense before she pulled away. He looked at her, and she half-smiled at him. He smiled back, but his eyes were full of confusion. "What's wrong?"

Lauren sighed in that certain way that Puck knew he wasn't going to like hearing what she was going to say. "I don't think this is working out anymore."

Okay, he wasn't expecting that.

"What? Why not?" Puck's confusion rose as he leaned back against her headboard. He wasn't used to rejection, at least not from girls.

"Don't get your feelings bruised, Puckerman. I'm just saying that I don't feel that spark anymore." She shrugged, straightening her shirt. "Don't sit over there and pretend like you don't know what I mean."

Puck sat there, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to hurt Lauren's feelings, but he definitely knew what she meant. His eyes narrowed to the gray carpeting of her room as he thought about it. Lauren, patient as ever, just watched him.

Finally, he broke the silence that seemed to be only unbearable to him. "I'm not going to lie to you. Never have, never will. Yeah, in the past couple of weeks things have felt.. different. But I still really like you."

"I know," Lauren smiled. "But things are different. I think the idea of dating you as worn off, and well, to be honest I think we rock as friends. But in a relationship it just doesn't feel right. I don't know how else to explain it."

"I think you're right. I really like you though. I always have. And not just because I'm attracted to you. I can't do some of the things we do with anyone else, not even Finn." Puck sighed heavily at the thought of his friendship with Finn. Not being able to hang out together like they used was just the tip of their issues.

"Hey, I didn't say we couldn't keep doing that stuff and hanging out. I mean, obviously we'll still be friends. Just not together."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Puck stared at her. She never failed to amaze him. "This feels really weird."

Lauren patted his shoulder. "It'll pass."

"Normally when I break up with girls they freak out on me or I find some way to really hurt them. You're so calm."

"Well, I'm not like most girls you've dated. And let's not forget that I broke up with you."

Puck laughed. At least them always trying to top one another wouldn't stop. He bent down and started pulling his shoes back on. It was going to be a weird summer being single for once, since he had no plans pursuing anyone else. At least not for a while, in respect of Lauren.

"Will I still see you on Saturday?" he asked her, tying the shoelaces on his second shoe.

"Definitely. I wouldn't pass up wings and monster trucks for anything."

He stood, smoothing out the front of his shirt. He leaned over and kissed Lauren on her cheek. "I guess I'll see you then instead."

Lauren nodded, watching him walk towards her bedroom door. "Oh hey, Puckerman."

He turned, one hand already on the doorknob. "Yeah?"

"I think you should use this summer to really go after someone you've wanted."

Puck frowned, once again confusion settling in. He really was starting to hate that. "Zizes, I don't have a damn clue what you're talking about. Now, if this is about the girl I was checking last week when we were at Hooters that's not fair because I totally pointed her out to you, and you said she-"

Lauren held up her hand and Puck stopped mid-sentence. "I'm not. I'm talking about Rachel."

Now she really floored him. "Rachel? As in Rachel Berry Rachel?" He shut her bedroom door and returned to his seat on the bed. "I don't have feelings for Rachel."

Lauren laughed, and that pissed him off a little. "Oh please! You can lie to Finn and the rest of the Glee club but you can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Just because you refuse to see it doesn't mean it's not there. I've seen the way you look at her. Hell, it's really hard for anyone not to look at her, the stupid, pretty little midget, but you just look at her so... longingly."

Puck swallowed, shaking his head. "No. No, hell no, I don't!"

"Just stop, will ya? And listen to someone for once! God, you can be such a baby sometimes."

They both sat in silence for the next few minutes. Puck was trying to talk his way out of this insanity and Lauren was waiting for him to so that she could tell him he was wrong.

"I can't like Rachel. I promised myself a while ago that I would never go after her again."

"Why? Because of Finn?"

"Well, yeah. Partly because of you, too. I wasn't lying when I said I really liked you."

Lauren couldn't help but smile. She was tough and a total badass of course, but she was a still a girl. "I really liked you, too, and I still do. I care a lot about you. Enough to tell you what a jackass you're being by not going after Rachel."

"I can't," Puck shook his head again. "I can't do that to Finn. We're barely friends again, and not that they've gotten back together since Nationals I would be kissing that friendship goodbye."

"You can't honestly believe Finn is better for Rachel than you are. I mean, look at how he's treated her this past year. And Quinn, for that matter! It's like he's flipping a damn coin."

It wasn't like she was exactly best friends with the girls but they were on their way to having a real friendship since Lauren joined Glee. Rachel tried by having regular discussions about Twilight, and even though Quinn hadn't fully forgiven Lauren about the whole prom poster she had gone shopping with Lauren a few times. Both girls were obviously hung up on Finn.

"You and Rachel just seem to gravitate towards each other. It makes sense."

"But she's with Finn. For like, the millionth time, but she's with him."

"I think she likes the idea of Finn more than anything. It's the classic romance story. I think she's watched A Walk To Remember too many times."

Puck smiled. That did sound like Rachel, but he still wasn't convinced. He had spent a lot of time and energy pushing any feelings he had for Rachel down into a very tightly sealed box, and Lauren seemed to be doing all she could to break it back open. He stood up again. His head ached from thinking too much.

"I gotta run. I'll call you later."

This time he didn't linger, even when she called out to him to "think about it" as he went down the hallway. It wasn't until he was out in his car that Puck felt like he could breathe again.

"Damn it," he muttered as he turned the car again and threw into reverse. He backed out of Lauren's driveway, his head reeling from the conversation they just had. Was she being serious? Did she really just tell him to go after Rachel?

He put the car back into drive and headed towards his house, just a few blocks away. By the time he actually got there he no more figured out anything other than dating girls was dangerous business for a badass.

He parked his car behind his mom's in the driveway, and stepped out into the fading light of sunset. Just two weeks into it, and already his street looked like summer. He spotted his little sister running around with a couple of the other neighbor kids, and his mom talking on the phone through the kitchen window. He walked to the front door but didn't go inside, opting to sit on the front steps instead. His phone beeped as he did, and he pulled it out of his back pocket to see what the text message said.

_Noah, we're going to meet up tomorrow night for pizza at Finn and Kurt's house. Want to come?_

Well, that's fucking ironic, he thought as he hit the reply button.

_Yeah, sure. What time?_

Puck closed his eyes as he rubbed his hand over his face. Now he couldn't stop feeling weird, and worried that he was going to act weird in front of everyone, especially Rachel.

Fuck, he thought as he looked up at the setting sun. If he didn't figure this out soon it was going to be a long summer.


	2. More Fireworks

"Ow, Finn! That's my hair!"

"Oh shit, sorry!" Finn lifted himself away from Rachel, half-laughing. "I didn't even realize. I thought I was grabbing pillow or something."

Rachel pulled herself up into a sitting position. She softly rubbed the tender spot on her head, and smiled a little though she wasn't really happy. "It's alright." Finn leaned in again, but Rachel gently stopped him. "But I think the mood has been lost.. at least for me."

"Oh," Finn couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes, but he smiled at her anyway. "Well, that's okay. We can just watch a movie or something."

Rachel glanced above his head and caught the numbers on her alarm clock. "As much as I would love to snuggle up with you while watching Rent, I promised Mercedes and Kurt that I would meet them this afternoon." Rachel slid off the bed, tugging the front of her shirt down over the waistband of her skirt.

Finn frowned. "I thought we had plans."

"Um, well we didn't exactly plan anything. You just said you wanted to hang out but I had already made these plans." She picked up the brush on her dresser, and started running it through her hair. Her eyes flicked to Finn in the reflection of her mirror. "Is that okay?"

"Well, yeah. Of course it is. What are you going to do?"

"We're just going to the mall," she shrugged as she pulled the ends of hair under, adding a little volume. "Do you want to come?"

"No, that's okay," Finn sat up and stretched. He swung his legs over the side and bent down to retrieve his shoes. "I'll just call Sam. See if he wants to go to the park or something."

Rachel smiled. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't really want Finn to come. They had been spending so much time together since school broke for the summer it was starting to become a little too much. Rachel hadn't realized that while her and Finn were broken up she had found other people to spend time with. Mostly Mercedes and Kurt, but she saw Brittany once in a while and helped Tina and Mike babysit once or twice. Now that Finn was back in her life, for the first time Rachel was having to learn how to juggle between friends and a boyfriend.

"That's nice. I bet Sam would love the distraction. Any news yet on his dad's job hunting?"

"Nah," Finn shook his head, tying the second shoe. "He's still looking, and last I heard he's only been getting interviews, no offers."

"That's really a shame." Rachel sighed, placing the brush back in its place on her dresser. "I was hoping for Sam and his family that they'd get some good news this summer."

"I'm sure they will. Summer's just getting started." Finn grinned up at her, and Rachel smiled back. She watched him straighten himself out as he stood from her bed. It was kind of amazing to her how quickly Finn and Sam started bonding since neither of them were perusing Quinn anymore. Of course, it wouldn't have happened so quickly if Rachel hadn't pointed out to Finn that Sam was one of the most forgiving people she'd ever met, and that Finn would be missing out if he didn't try to reconcile things. They still were competitive but at least they both tried to be less hurtful about it.

Finn moved around the bed and made his way towards her. Rachel smiled as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "So I'll see you later?" He leaned against the dresser, his arm brushing her brush enough to move it a few inches over from where it was. He didn't notice, but Rachel did, and she fought the urge to fix it immediately. She didn't want to seem crazy in front of him. Not anymore.

"Yeah. I'll call you when I'm done at the mall and see where you are. We're still having pizza at your house tonight with everyone else, right?"

"Yup!" Finn grinned again, placing one more kiss on her lips before walking out of her bedroom door. "Have fun, and tell Kurt it's his turn to do the dishes later."

Rachel laughed, knowing already what Kurt's response would be. "Will do. Tell Sam I said hi."

"Oh, and Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Rachel couldn't stop the grin spreading on her face as she watched Finn disappear down the hall. Then she sighed and sat back on her bed. When he was gone, when it was quiet, and when there were no distractions Rachel found it hard to fight against the doubts in her head. She knew she loved Finn. That had never changed. But she couldn't deny the feeling that something had changed. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

Kissing Finn even felt different. They had been trying to get things back the way they were before. The intense, whirlwind feeling of being together. They had always had a roller coaster relationship. It was something Rachel figured – after endless discussions with Kurt about it – that it was a part of the attraction. But they were having hard time finding that spark again. It was frustrating for Rachel. She finally had Finn all to herself, and yet she couldn't get her body to catch up with her head.

Finn, for the most part, seemed oblivious to the torment she was going through. He would tell her he didn't mind taking things slow, that he was just happy that they were together. But Rachel knew better. There were things neither of them were willing to discuss yet for fear of creating another reason to end the relationship before it had even really started.

As Rachel pulled herself up from the bed and grabbed her purse, she wondered just how long that was going to last.

•••

"Hello? Earth to Rachel Berry."

"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

Rachel blinked up into the face of a slightly annoyed Kurt, his perfect eyebrows arched up. He sighed and extended his arms out towards her. Each hand held a hanger, and from each hanger held a full outfit.

"I was asking you which would you think I should buy for my date this weekend with Blaine. I was thinking of going with the navy blue because let's face it, I look damn good in it but then I saw this mauve and I thought to myself that I- Rachel, are you blacking out again?"

"What? No, I'm listening!"

Mercedes laughed behind her. "You were not! Whats going on with you? Your head has been in the clouds all afternoon." She waved a bright neon shirt in front of Kurt and he nodded in appreciation.

Rachel sighed, not having picked out anything new for her wardrobe since they got to the mall an hour ago. "I don't know. I can't seem to get my mind to relax."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Kurt held up his hands. "Wait! Before we dive into this, which one?"

Rachel and Mercedes cast each other a glance before both pointing to the navy blue. Kurt, smiling and finally satisfied, left the other outfit on a nearby rack and tucked the one for keeps over his arm. "Okay. Now, what were we saying?"

"That I'm an idiot." Rachel turned and started to walk towards the cash register.

"Whoa, whoa, what? What happened?" Kurt asked, following quickly on her heels with Mercedes behind them.

"It's not what happened, but what didn't happen. Ever since Finn and I got back together, well, things haven't felt right. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What makes you think anything is wrong with you?" Mercedes asked, coming up on Rachel's side.

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean, I finally have a chance to really be with Finn and it's just... I don't know, weird or something."

Kurt laid his items on the counter, smiling briefly at the girl behind the register before turning his attention to the girls. "Maybe you're still getting used to being together."

"Yeah, you and Finn got back together really quickly." Mercedes decided not to say how quickly even though everyone in the club had been thinking the same thing. After all, they were all still friends with Quinn, too.

"I know. I just wish I didn't feel so unsure." Rachel bit the corner of her lip, thinking.

"What does Finn say about it?" Kurt asked.

"Not much. He just says he's fine with taking things slow."

"Buuuuut that's not what you want?"

"Going slow is fine, but I was just expecting more... more..."

"More what?" Mercedes and Kurt asked at the same time.

"More fireworks, I guess." Rachel hated that she still thought about that moment. She never shared it with anyone. Not even to Kurt, who was the closest thing to a best friend Rachel had ever had. It was too humiliating and hurtful to share.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe you're putting too much on it. Just let things happen naturally."

It's not what she wanted to hear, but she smiled and nodded anyway. A part of her knew Kurt was right, that she had a tendency to push too hard for things. She still couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than that though.

"I'm hungry," she announced, wanting to change the subject. "Anyone else ready to get pizza and meet up with everyone else?" Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She didn't notice Mercedes stiffen next to her.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll call Blaine and start working on the phone tree."

"The phone tree?" Rachel laughed, hooking her arm through Mercedes' as they walked out of the store. Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Kurt actually made a phone tree for things like this. He said it seemed more efficient." Mercedes cast a playful glare at Rachel. "I think you're rubbing off on him."

As the trio joked there way out of the parking lot, Rachel's phone beeped softly at her. She looked down at the screen and opened the New Message alert.

_Hey Berry, we still having pizza or what?_

Rachel grinned, and leaned against the car door as the other two were already climbing in, throwing their bags in the backseat.

_Yes, we are. You still coming?_

_When have I ever passed up pizza?_

_I guess never to my knowledge, lol. So I'll see you there?_

_Duh. I'll be there. _

_Okay. See you soon then._

_Yeah... See you, Berry._

Rachel, still grinning as she slipped into the backseat of the car, decided to not pay attention to the familiar feeling of butterflies against her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for the support so far! Please continue to review whether you like it or not. Any kind of feedback helps!

_Shadowkitty22_: The reference to the movie is more based on Finn, being the popular kid, and Rachel, seeing herself as the outcast. While Finn is no where near as rebellious as Landon, or Puck for that matter, Rachel still is going to see him being in the male lead of any movie she relates to because she naturally sees herself in the female lead. Lauren is speaking from Rachel's perspective rather than actually comparing them to the characters of the movie. Hopefully that clears it up!


End file.
